


Are you Local?

by Chesire657



Category: tim curry fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesire657/pseuds/Chesire657
Summary: After seeing Tim go through a terrible interview at your station you offer him tea and a sane person to talk to. Who knew he’d appreciate as much as he did.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Are you Local?

Lord Jesus help this man.  
You stood as you saw Tim Curry making a “why did I agree to this” face as the interviewer declared that our town is so conservative that she cannot fathom how Rocky has lasted as long as it had. You glanced around and the whole crew was making similar faces. You took a deep breathe as you could see our respect as a station go down with each widely dumb question. It was a train wreck.  
You sighed and watched. You didn’t really get it. Then you looked at Tim, like really looked at him. His face was soft with some feminine qualities yet he seemed masculine. His hair was all curls and green eyes that showed every expression he had. No poker face for this guy. He was actually kind of cute. Kind of really cute.  
O no he’s looking at you. You’ve locked widen eyes as she asked another ridiculous question. He rose both eyebrows saying with them “are you hearing this as well or am I loosing my mind?” You exchanged widen eyes, raised eyebrows and pursing lips in a cocktail of absurdity and maybe romantic. He is very handsome...  
You need tea.  
You walk away to the kitchen to put on the kettle. You relax a little bit till you hear someone else come into the room.  
Who else would it be but Tim.  
“Oh my God please hide me.” He begs his accent very thick and you raise your eyebrow. Something about a man begging...  
“Is she looking for you?”  
“No not yet but if she does I’ll jump out a window.”  
“How about some tea?” You asked.  
“Oh you’re a saint.” You give him a cup and there’s a moment when you see him looking at you. “So are from here too?”  
“Oh no I’m a transplant.” You reply.  
“Why did you move?”  
“I fell in love,” you answered in a squeaky mocking voice. Tim laughed, bit his lower lip and rose his eyebrows silently beseeching you to tell the tale. “He cheated on me.” His whole face changed and looked down.  
“Oh I’m so sorry.”  
“I caught them in our bed so I took out all of his clothes in trash bags and changed the lock,” You took a sip “legally I could do that cause the house is in my name.” you can see him grinning and it egged you on. “So that night I slept in a chair and the next morning I got rid of the bed and brought the biggest one I could find it’s a California King it’s huge.” You two start laughing. “I don’t know how I’m gonna get it out of the house when I move.”  
“Who cares you got yours.” He answer smiling and taking almost as much pleasure as you are.  
“Well I should get going before she finds me.” Tim began he goes to hold your hand. “I hope I’m not being too forward but I’d like to go out to dinner with you.” He gave a shy smile and you bite your lip.  
“I’d like that very much.”  
You two meet at a local pub. You both have beers and burgers. You began to talk about English literature how insane the interview was and funny stories about exes. Soon enough you move from the other side on the booth to next to him. You nuzzle into his neck and kiss it lightly, he makes a quiet noise.  
“I’m sorry I should have asked.” You said pulling back.  
“No no no no please do not stop.” Tim states and you glanced down and see his something growing. He kisses you deeply as you massage his thigh. His breathing changes as you’re getting wet.  
“ Will you come home with me?” You ask, his grin takes up most of his face.  
“I was hoping you ask I didn’t want to be a scoundrel but I did want to see that bed.”  
You bring him home. He hands starts exploring your body as you push your butt into his hard spot. He grabs your nipples catching you by surprise, you can feel him smiling behind you. You grab his pants and undo his belt. You start to go down as you pull down his boxers showing his member. You put him in your mouth, pushing his length up and down as he moans.  
“Bed,” he moans. You take him out of your mouth and lead him to bed. He kissed you deeply and then works his way down. His tongue finds your soft spot and he starts moving in and out. You release as you be sucks and bites your lips. He moves up and moves inside you. You gasped as he adjusts and slowly starts going deeper. He then moves a little faster as something burns inside you starting at your feet and moving up. There was a moment where he stopped and you stare at him. It seemed like he was studying you as a naughty smile breaks. You push up but he grabs your wrist.  
“No no, not until I move.” He said. You took a deep breathe, he was in control which was actually really sexy. He lasted a few more torturous moments and then starts plowing. You yell as your body being rocked up and down by the force of Tim. You wrap your legs around him as he goes even deeper. You call out his name as he starts to slow down, you know he’s going to cum.  
“Oh fuck,” he whispers and you feel his body slack and his seed. He collapses on you for a moment and then rolls over.  
“This bed really is huge.” You laugh with him as he wraps his arms around you. You two talk for a long time and fall asleep thanking the gods for the night you had.


End file.
